Tales of a Volturi and His Nixie
by Team Irish Clan
Summary: Short stories, drabbles, and one-shots about Alec and Phoenix. Sometimes, character death is necessary for a one-shot, but it will only be for that chapter. May be AH or AU. Alec\OC, mostly canon pairings, some fanon.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS, my dear readers, is what happens when Mckenzie gets bored. And has a pairing that consists of Nix\Alec. And wants to write something like this. Yes, this is the beginning of short stories about Nix and Alec. Nix is usually still human in these short stories, and is thirteen, though I will alert you, nonetheless, if Nix is a vampire or has a different age. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alec Volturi, or the Twilight Saga. I merely own Nix. No money is being made off this.**

"Volturi Boy. Your nickname will be Volturi Boy." Phoenix Hale announced to the vampire in front of her.

"Volturi Boy? What kind of a nickname is Volturi Boy?" Alec asked, smirking a bit. "I am not a boy, and while I may be a Volturi-"

"Technically, you are a boy, Alec. You look like a teenager, and you could probably pass for a twelve year old, at youngest. Deal with it." Phoenix corrected, smugly smiling a bit. Alec sighed. "Besides, I think it's a cute nickname."

"Well, then, if you're to give me a childish nickname, I get to give you one, too." Alec replied, nodding a bit. "Your name is easy to make a nickname out of. And even if, I do not really like the nickname everyone uses for you. Nix. It's slang for 'No', which is odd, and I don't think you are a 'No'." Alec mused. "Oh, and by the way, you could probably pass for a seven year old, given your height." He smiled.

"I happen to like that nickname, though. And I'm not short, Al-"

"Nixie."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by Nixie?" Phoenix asked, scoffing a bit.

"Nixie. I will call you Nixie. It means 'Sprite'. Which is like a fairy, which is related to the pixie. This just happens to be what you look like. So I'll call you Nixie." Alec said, smirking still. Phoenix rolled her eyes. She did NOT like being called a pixie. Or a fairy. Or a sprite.

"Nixie? Seriously, Volturi Boy? You should know by now that I hate being called a pixie." Phoenix pouted.

"Well, you can call me Volturi Boy, but only if I can call you Nixie. Seems fair game, considering both names are pretty odd." Alec shrugged. They were unusual nicknames for the two.

"...Fine. But even if, do you know how hard it is to make a nickname out of a name like Alec? I mean, it is a four-letter-word. And my mother shares a similar name to it, so if I use a nickname out of that, then I'll feel like I'm in an incest relationship." Phoenix ranted on, while Alec just smiled while watching her.

"Then you're more than allowed to use the name Volturi Boy. No matter how much I detest it." Alec interrupted Phoenix once more.

"...You…don't…like it?" Phoenix looked up at Alec pitifully, tears beginning to form. Damn, that girl is good at guilt tripping.

"Oh, no, Nixie, I love the name..." Alec said quickly. He really did NOT like it when Phoenix cried. "Please don't cry…" Alec added swiftly. "Nixie, don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry…" Tears were streaming down Phoenix's face. Alec immediately felt guilty. "Please, Phoenix, I like it when you call me Volturi Boy…"

The tears immediately stopped flowing.

"Oh, good!" Phoenix exclaimed, and then randomly hugged Alec. She smiled. "Volturi Boy." The dry tears were still streaked around Phoenix's pale face, though she did not have any new tears leaking through.

Alec merely chuckled at his Nixie.

**XD Nix is good at guilt tripping, eh? But you have to admit, it's pretty cute when she uses it on Alec. More short stories to come! :]**


	2. She's A Good Kisser

**This is pretty short by usual standards, but it seems to fit in well with the theme. I wrote this on the last day of school, and I decided to put it in with the one-shots.**

She kissed me.

What the hell. Why in the name of god would Phoenix Hale kiss me? She was only seventeen, she had plenty of time to kiss someone. I was just shocked she kissed me in the first place. I was her best friend, the one she trusted. Nothing more. That was all. I wasn't her boyfriend, I wasn't her husband, and I was not her lover. I was just plain old Alec Volturi, Phoenix Hale's best friend.

We were in her bedroom, talking about senseless things, utter nonsense. Books, homework, Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, being human, the random sci-fi movie playing on Nix's laptop, that kind of stuff. We weren't really paying attention to the movie, though, it was just playing.

"Have you ever been kissed, Alec?" Nix asked calmly, as if the question wasn't a big deal.

But that was what had brought me to my senses. I had been half-focused on the movie, and half-focused on Nix, but suddenly, the world seemed to revolve around Nix. The movie played on, but I stared at Nix. She was watching my gaze intently, though, not really knowing that she had just asked the most random question that could have come from this situation.

"Erm, no, I haven't. Have you?" I asked, suddenly tense. Nix smiled a tiny bit, and shook her head.

"No, I haven't, either." She paused for a bit, glancing around the room. "Do you want to be kissed?" Nix almost whispered, her eyes glazed over. She frowned a little.

"Only by true love. If there is such a thing. Do you want to be kissed?" I answered, a tiny bit wistful.

"A little, yes. Sometimes, I really wanna, but I calm down about it by thinking about something else."

"Who do you want to kiss?" I questioned, unaware of what would happen next.

That was when Nix kissed me.

Her lips were soft, and they seemed to melt into mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed again, as if expecting me to kiss back. I kissed her once, and she kissed me again, rougher this time, almost…lustful. Her grip around me tightened, and her fingers danced around my back. Nix seemed to be a good kisser, though she claimed to have never kissed before. I oddly liked Nix kissing me, though, and I didn't want it to end. She kissed again, slowly, a small moan of pleasure escaping from her lips.

I let go slowly, my eyes staring at Nix in wonder. She smiled a tiny bit, and glanced up at me.

"I think that answers that…but was that a bad kiss?" Nix asked me, laying down on my chest. Her arms formed on top of my torso, her chin in the middle. She looked up at me, beaming at what had just occurred. I had to admit, that was a...pleasurable experience for me. And I think Nix liked it too. But I didn't get why Nix had kissed me in the first place. Was she just wanting her first kiss, or did she want something...more out of me? Did she want us to be more than friends?

"No, not at all." I answered, smiling. "In fact, I quite...liked it. You're a good kisser." I continued on, closing my eyes.

"Do you wanna try it again?" She questioned, and I could practically envision her grin in my mind.

"Definitely." I murmured, as I leaned in to give it another shot.

...**That was short. XD But even if, I quite like it. Hope you like it, too. :]**


	3. Be Safe

**Hi guys! First of all, thanks to everyone who's reading this. I stayed up pretty late for this one shot. Anyways, this may be pretty similar to New Moon, of how Bella reacted to Edward leaving. But even if, enjoy. My other stories WILL be updated this week, or may the Emmett Gummy Bear god eat me. DISCLAIMER: Twilight Saga. Not mine. Phoenix Hale. IS mine. End of story.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Phoenix Hale was alone once more. Alec wasn't in this nightmare for once. He was always in them, but for some odd reason, he wasn't in this…creepy, morbid, scary…Hell._

_Yes, this must have been Phoenix's hell. Alec wasn't here, for starters. Secondly, her family seemed to be dead. The shrieks and screams of pain had been going on at the beginning of the nightmare, and they stopped abruptly. They ironically sounded like her family. Thirdly, her friends were probably dead, too. It was positively, certainly, Phoenix Victoria Hale's personal hell. Nothing could have possibly be worse.  
_

_The red and black leaves clung onto the branches of the bushes. They seemed to taunt her somehow. They would almost always be together…forever bound by the twisted and gnarled branches…While Phoenix would have no one to talk to...No one at all...  
_

_Phoenix cried out in pure agony._

_Being alone was the worst nightmare she could ever face._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I must be going mental." Phoenix Hale murmured, waking up from yet another nightmare of hers, sitting up. The thick, shadow black blanket Phoenix had owned most of her life was clutched tightly in one sweaty palm. "I really must be going insane." She mused, slowly sitting flat on her back once more.

Alec Volturi had left her not-so-long ago, only about two or three months. Four months at the most. Really, all in all, it was horrible for Phoenix. She had known Alec for most of her life, and she already was certain she wanted to spend her life with Alec. He had always been so kind, he was the only one who could cheer Phoenix up, the one who could make her happy. Alec was so sweet, so perfect…he was like Phoenix's angel. "A guardian angel," he would tell her.

But then, Phoenix had been fumbling with some object-Phoenix's memory had faded with time at what exactly it was. She had pricked her thumb, then, and a couple drops of blood had come out of the wound. Alec couldn't help himself, he had lost control. Phoenix blamed it all on herself, though. She had always been warned to be careful, and that is what she had done. But the one time she slipped up, she had to bleed. Alec had somehow gained enough control to leave the room, and the house, and had just avoided drinking Phoenix's blood dry.

Alec had left no more than a week later. Phoenix had then been left, where she suffered a fate worse than death, in her opinion. She had to try to live without Alec Volturi. He had never left for more than a week-three weeks at the latest. Phoenix had always preferred Alec here, no matter what he did.

"Maybe when your guardian angel goes away, your sanity disappears, too." Phoenix whispered to herself, closing her eyes. "Maybe my sanity was never here. Maybe my guardian angel was never here, either. Maybe this is all just some big dream. And maybe Alec," Phoenix winced at saying his name. It was always hard to do so. "never existed." She finished, sighing a bit in defeat.

She was now positive she was going insane. It never seemed so real. The nightmares seemed to be so fake before-she knew they were only dreams then. Now, it seemed to be blending reality and hell together. Night and day were one, and the sun and the rain made no difference for Phoenix.

Phoenix quickly succumbed to her sleepiness. She fell back into the nightmarish realm that was her dreams.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Blood red skies, with dark, gloomy, acidic rain clouds rumbled over Phoenix's head. She gasped in shock, glanced up in fear, and a single tear fell down her cheek. It seemed hopeless now for Phoenix._

_She was in a hedge-like maze. There was no visible exit in sight, and there was no entrance, either. The hedges were too thick to run through, and they were too tall to climb over. She couldn't dig her way out, there was iron and metal tiles covering the ground. Phoenix was trapped in this godforsaken maze, with no way to get out. She seemed to be doomed to become insane or die an early death soon enough._

"_Hey, Nixie." A familiar voice whispered warmly. Phoenix turned around a little to see Alec Volturi standing there, crookedly grinning the familiar smile that had entranced Phoenix for years. She had always liked that smile…It always made her feel safe…Alec as a whole had always made Phoenix feel safe, even as a small toddler._

"_Alec!" Phoenix gasped, beaming. She reached out to grasp the pale, cold hand. She had held it so many times before, gripped it in fright countless times, held it tenderly when she slept…Phoenix could still feel the electricity-like feeling go through her when she touched Alec._

_Alec disappeared suddenly. Phoenix hadn't noticed he looked so transparent, almost like a ghost, or a hologram. His white skin had been even paler than before, if that was even possible. It must have been a figment of her imagination._

"_Oh…" She murmured in obvious disappointment. She turned back around, shoving her hands into her pockets._

"_Nixie." Alec was in front of her, still as transparent as ever. He frowned a bit, and intertwined his hand with Phoenix's. She stared up at him, bemused._

"_Be safe." He instructed carefully, brushing the blond bangs out of Phoenix's eyes with his free hand. "Can you be safe for me?" Alec questioned._

"_Only if you stay with me." Phoenix replied, tense once more. "Don't leave me again, Alec. Please. I'm going insane without you." Phoenix went on, tears streaking her face again. Alec frowned again, even deeper than before._

"_I can't stay, for now, at least, Nixie. Just stay safe. Please. For me. You don't know how much it would hurt me- how much I would regret it-even if you got the slightest paper cut." Alec kissed Phoenix's forehead lightly, as if he was straining not to lose control and all drink of Phoenix's blood. He was still the overprotective fool Phoenix had fallen in love with so long ago. "I will come home one day, I promise you. Just...don't forget me. Stay safe, don't forget, and remember."  
_

_Phoenix sighed, giving in to Alec's pleads. "Fine, Alec." She said in defeat, gripping Alec's hand tighter than before. Alec stared at Phoenix intensely, his red eyes almost glaring into her blue ones._

"_I love you, Nixie. Don't you ever forget that, no matter what. I always have loved you, and I always will love you." Alec reminded Phoenix, smiling once more. The warm light of happiness came back into the scarlet eyes. Phoenix grinned a bit at him, her sky blue eyes gleaming with glee._

"_I love you too, Alec." Phoenix replied, twining her fingers with his. Alec chuckled a bit, kissed her quickly, than disappeared once more._

_Phoenix frowned again, another tear ran down her cheek, and she got down on her knees and hands. She choked on a sob. "A-A-Alec…" She muttered. "God damn it…God freaking damn it…He had to leave now…Of course…" Phoenix rambled, a stream of tears pouring down her face._

_Phoenix was alone. Again._

_Maybe forever. Maybe for eternity._

_Phoenix didn't know._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Phoenix woke up a second time that night. She struggled as a sob came through her lips. So, she really had been crying after all.

But this time, Phoenix didn't feel alone, as she had earlier. She felt…safe, perhaps. She felt like Alec was still around, that he was watching her sleep. And maybe he was actually there, but not physically. No, he must have been there mentally. Phoenix could feel so, she just knew. Alec was still protecting her, mentally. He must have been keeping her safe in her dreams. Phoenix was positive of this, she was certain.

_Be safe_, he had instructed Phoenix beforehand. She could remember that about the dream so clearly, more easily than anything else in the dream. _Can you be safe for me? _He had asked so gently. Alec was always so protective of her...he was so gentle, so careful, when it came to Phoenix. She could remember when she was only a toddler, barely six years old, and Alec had still acted like Phoenix was a newborn child. She chuckled at the faded, blurry memories.

Phoenix had fallen asleep once more, the memories of her childhood coming back into her mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Alec! Alec!" The small, pudgy six year old grinned as she ran up to Alec. He chuckled, and picked her up happily. Giggling, Phoenix Hale replied, "I really like you, Alec. I mean, really, _really,_ like you." Phoenix beamed, hugging Alec._

_"I really, really like you too, Nixie." Alec smiled weakly. "Nixie, will you promise me somethin'__?__" Alec asked Phoenix, who nodded 'yes'. "Will you be safe for me__? Will you make sure you don't get hurt__?"_

_"I pwomise, Alec." Phoenix vowed._

_"Good. I love you, Nixie." Alec grinned._

_"I love you too, Alec." Phoenix replied happily, closing her eyes and nuzzling her head into Alec's chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck lightly. Alec chuckled quietly to himself._

_Phoenix swiftly fell asleep in Alec's arms. Even as a baby, Phoenix would fall asleep in his arms. In fact, she couldn't-she wouldn't-fall asleep unless she was in either Alec, Alice, or Jasper's arms. It was quite cute, and Alec knew Phoenix would eventually fall asleep all on her own, so he then decided that he would savor the feeling of Phoenix in his arms, her breathing and her heartrate gradually reducing._

_"I love you so much, baby girl." Alec muttered happily, smiling still._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For one night, Phoenix Hale had a good sleep. Technically, it was a memory, but still, it was a dream to Phoenix.

It seemed to be that Phoenix's guardian angel was still there. Not physically, no, Phoenix was certain of that. But he must have been there mentally, somehow. Phoenix wasn't sure how he was able to do that, but he seemed to be able to do so. He was making sure that Phoenix was safe, he was checking on her through her dreams. He was replaying the promises, the vows, the warm, tender moments the two had shared for a good thirteen years...Alec didn't want Phoenix to forget everything. _Be safe_, he had murmured so many times before, and everytime he said this, Phoenix would merely say she would. Alec would say no more on the subject after wards, and somehow, he could make Phoenix feel safe when he did so. She was safe, as long as Alec was around, no matter if it was a physical or a mental presence.

Phoenix smiled a tiny bit. She knew he would be coming home soon.

Somehow, she just knew.

**Whoa, took me a while to write that. _ Anyways, hope you liked this. :] Might make it into a two-shot if I can. This is a good one-shot for me, and I hope you guys like it. Now, please, review. They make me write faster, and I would enjoy it if I could hear your opinions on this.**


End file.
